Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon/Transcript
This is the transcript to Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon Prologue/The Cuite Map summons Pooh and friends for a Friendship Mission in at the Castle of Friendship in Ponyville where Pooh and his friends have just arrived to see Twilight Sparkle to see the Cutie Map that summons them. *'Winnie the Pooh:' We got here as soon as we could, Twilight. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, good thing you told us that the map just summon us. *'Korra:' That would be why we're glowing. *'Littlefoot:' All of us. *'Zazu:' Well I'm certain this is really important and an honor to go on this Friendship mission. *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Exactly! This is the first time the map has you guys team up for your own quest! *'Zhane:' Where are we going this time Twilight? *'Jack Skellington:' I believe wherever the map will send us. We can handle this Friendship quest on a new location. *'Twilight Sparkle: I hope so, 'cause it looks like this one might be a little tricky. You're going to the island of Berk. *'''SpongeBob SquarePants: What's a Berk? *'Yoshino:' I don't have a clue. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- "This is Berk"/Hiccup shoots down Toothless/Pooh and friends meet Hiccup credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo. pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks. *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. ''glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths. *'Hiccup (v.o): '''It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. ''go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm. *'Hiccup (v.o): '''My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. ''land on two sheep grazing in the grass. *'Hiccup (v.o): '''The only problems are the pests. ''(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)''You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... ''dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it *'Hiccup (v.o.): '-dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. (Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face. *'Ack: '''ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'! *'Hoark: What are you doing here?! *'Viking: '''Get inside! *'Viking: 'What are you doin' out?" *'Phlegma: 'Get back inside! ''grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt *'Stoick: '''Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside! *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. ''(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do. *'Stoick: '''What have we got? *'Starkard: 'Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. *'Stoick: 'Any Night Furies? *'Starkard: 'None so far. ''embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off. *'Stoick: '''Good. *'Viking: 'Hoist the torches! ''enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them. runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron *'Gobber: '''Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off! *'Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (gestures to his skinny body) ...this. *'Gobber:'Well, they need toothpicks, don't they? *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... ''littler. cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower *'Stoick: '''We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. ''dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire. *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. *'Viking: FIRE! *'Astrid: '''Alright, let's go! ''Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... ''(dreamily) Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion) leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop. *'Hiccup: '''Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark! *'Gobber: 'Oh, you've made ''plenty of marks. All in the wrong places! *'Hiccup: '''Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. *'Gobber: 'You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these! ''holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon *'Hiccup: '''Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me. ''pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background. *'Viking: '''Arggh! *'Gobber: 'See, now this right here is what I'm talking about! *'Hiccup: 'Mild calibration issue-- *'Gobber: 'Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this. *'Hiccup: 'But, you just pointed to ''all of me! *'Gobber: '''Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you! *'Hiccup: 'Ohhhh... *'Gobber: 'Ohhhh, yes. *'Hiccup: 'You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! *'Gobber: 'I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is ''everything around here. camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up. *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would ''definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. *'Catapult Operator: '''They found the sheep! *'Stoick: 'Concentrate fire over the lower bank! *'Catapult Operator: 'Fire! *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. ''Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult *'Stoick: '''Reload! I'll take care of this. ''fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-- ''high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic. *'Viking: '''NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN! ''out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart *'Stoick: '''JUMP! *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. *'Gobber: 'Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there! ''attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway. *'Gobber: '''Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. ''runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher *'Viking #6: '''Hiccup, where are you going?! *'Viking #7: 'Come back here! *'Hiccup: 'Yeah, I know! Be right back! ''is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire. *'Stoick: '''Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them! ''sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around. *'Hiccup: '''Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at. ''camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest *'''Hiccup: Oh, I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? (a Monstrous Nightmare appears and crushes Hiccup's weapon) Except for you. *'Hiccup (V.O.):' Little did I know that we are about to have some new friends that might help change our lifes. *'Ash Ketchum:' So Brock what is this place? *'Melman:' San Diego this time I'm forty percent sure. *'Alex:' They don't have cities. *'Sandy Cheeks:' I think we're in Berk. *'Shido Itsuka:' What's Berk? *'Brock:' I think it's a home place for Vikings. *'Misty:' Vikings? (Pikachu heard a boy screaming) *'Ash Ketchum:' What is it Pikachu? *'Pikachu:' Pika-Pikachu! (He point at the boy who's being chased by a dragon.) (They see our heroes saw a boy who being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare.) *'Marty': Oh, boy. That kid is in a heap of trouble. *'Misty': Should we at least go help him? *'Squidward': And get clobbered by one of those big monstrous dragons? No way! I'm staying right here where it's safe! *'Mr. Krabs': Me too! *'Cera': Me three! *'Brock': Okay, suit yourselves. *'Rabbit': Well, somebody's gotta save that boy. *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah. (everyone looks at Ash) What? (silence; groans) Alright, I'll do it. But don't any of you come crying to me if I get burned or eaten alive by a dragon. Come on, Pikachu. (walks and tips his hat) This is getting old. Very old. *'Mana Takamiya:' I'm coming too! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay Mana I'm gonna save the boy by myself. *'Alex:' Ash be careful. *'Gloria:' And don't let dragon get eaten you. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah thanks guys. (Cut of Stoick holding the Nadder heads with the net he hearded Hiccup's Sceaming and sees at he's being chase by a Monstrous Nightmare) *'Stoick: '(groan) Do not let them escape! *'Viking: '''Right. (Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Ash made it just in time) *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu use Thunberbolt! *(Pikachu used Thunderbolt and shock the Monstrous Nightmare) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey you! (Monstrous Nightmare look on Ash and growling) Why don't you picked on someone your own size. (Hiccup was amazed that Ash is face against a dragon. It shoot it's fire at Ash but he keeps on dodging it then Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots on Ash) *'Stoick:' You're all out. (Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses showing Hiccup, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake) *'Hiccup (V.O.):' Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... *'Hiccup: Sorry, Dad. (Then the torch land on the net and the dragons flees with the sheep on the net.) *'''Hiccup: Okay but I hit a Night Fury. (Stoick grad him) Aaa It's not like the last few times dad I mean I really hit it. You guys were busy and I have a very clear shot, It went out just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there and.. *'Stoick:' STOP! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problmes. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed. (Then he look at Ash and the Others) *'Stoick': (glares at Ash) You! (Ash panics) Where did you come from? *'Ash Ketchum': Uh...uh...uh... *'Stoick': This tribe doesn't allow any strangers who trespass Berk. So, just skedaddle off of my property and go back to where you came from. *'Ash Ketchum': B-but, sir. We're not trespassing. I just saved your boy's life. *'Stoick: '''Do' you know of who I am? I am Stoick. Chief of the tribe and I want you and the others to get out of Berk. Now! *'''Spongbob and Patrick: But-But-But-But-But-But-But. *'Kotori Itsuka:' This is an outrage! You can't just kick us out like that! *'Stoick: '''I can and I will! *'Astrid': Hold it, Stoick! You can't send these people away. *'Stoick': What?! *'Astrid': That boy said he saved Hiccup, right? He made a point of telling you so. If a stranger like him does a heroic deed for you family while you in return try to send him away... *'Stoick': But Astrid, he and his friends are strangers... *'Astrid': Who helped you drive a dragon away to protect your family. Stoick, as chief of the tribe, you owe these people your son's life. *'Gobber': She might have a good point, Stoick. We are clearly in their debt. And according to our law of Vikings, all debts must be paid. *'Stoick:' (sigh) Fine, I got enough problems already. I can let you and your friends to stay, but if you cost any trouble out you go. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yes Sir *'Winnie the Pooh': (To Astrid) Thanks for standing up for us. *'Astrid': It's no trouble. *'Brock:' So chief what do you mean that you have an entire village to feed? *'Stoick:' Because those dragons keep coming into Berk and steal all our food and I have to keep my boy inside to stay out of trouble. But he keep going out and always making things worse. *'Hiccup: Well between you and me the village can do a little less feeding. Don't you think? *'Stoick: '''This isn't a joke Hiccup! (sigh) Why can you follow this simple orders? *'Hiccup: 'I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it you know. It's who I am dad. *'Stoick: Oh dear many things Hiccup *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? *Hiccup: Yeah thanks for saving me. *Ash Ketchum: Your welcome. I'm Ash. What's your name? *Hiccup: I'm Hiccup *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hiccup finds Toothless/Father-Son Conversation/First Day of Dragon Training/Hiccup shows his friends Toothless ( *Hiccup: They totally hate me, but then you save my life *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *'Origami Tobiichi:' I hate dragons as much as I hate Spirits. *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: So that's a Night Fury. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Stoick: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hiccup befriending Toothless (We view over the pond where the Night Fury is then we see a sheild between the rocks and Hiccup and the others pock thier heads and look around.) *'Littlefoot:' Do you see it? *'Petrie: '''No. *'Littlefoot: What about you grandpa? Do you see it? *'Grandpa Longneck: '''No Littlefoot I don't see it anywhere. *'Rabbit: 'Okay Hiccup I think you should throw the fish to see if it's still here. *'Hiccup: Good idea (So he throw the fish out to the open and waited for the Night Fury but nothing happen.) *'Brock: '''Maybe we used walk around see if it's still there. *'Ash Ketchum:' Good idea Brock! (As Hiccup and the others walk forward the got caught in the rocks Hiccup tried to loosen it but it was no use.) *'Misty: Well so much for the protection. *'''Ash Ketchum: *- *- *'Squidward: '''Well, it's gone I'm leaving. *'Kotori Itsuka:' Oh no! You're not going anywhere, Squidy! *Jack Skellington: *- *- *- *- *- (Suddenly Night Fury is here) * '''Ash Ketchum:' Hey Night Fury we got a fish for you (Hiccup give the fish *Cera: What's he mad about? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' Toothless? I've could've sworn you have... (Toothless lets out sharp teeth grabs the fish and eats it) *'Hiccup:' Teeth. *Ash Ketchum: Wow! I think that is what we'll named you, Toothless. (Toothless looking at our heroes) *- *- *- *- *Hiccup: We don't have any more. (Toothless spits out the piece of the fish much to the heroes disgust) *'Hiccup:' Ew. *'Misty:' Gross. *'Tigger:' I think I'm gonna puke. *'Kotori Itsuka:' Me too. *Squidward Tentacles: Me three. *Ducky: I do not like dragon who spits out of his own fish. No,no,no! *- *Ash Ketchum: I think he saying take a bite. *Chomper: I think so too. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hiccup built a new tail fin for Toothless - Hiccup: So guys what do think of that? Ash Ketchum: I think it's perfect. Ducky: I agree. Yep, yep, yep! Yoshino: (Next morning) Hiccup: Hey Toothless,we got breakfast (Toothless - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup and Toothless are starting to Training - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: - - - - - - (The terrible terror walks to Hiccup, thenit nuzzles his arm and sleeps besides him) Misty: Cutie! Hiccup: Everything we know about you guys. It's wrong. Ash and Hiccup Talk Each Other (Hiccup and his friends were think about the dragons,but then Stoick is here.) *Hiccup: Dad! You're back! *'Ash Ketchum:' You really scare the heck out of us! *'Hiccup:' Gobber's not here so. *Stoick: I know. *- *- *- *'Stoick:' You and your friends are keeping secrets. *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' Oh gods. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Meanwhile our heroes fast a sleep except Ash and Hiccup are still awake in bed.) *Hiccup: Hey Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Yes Hiccup *Hiccup: So what is your dream? *Ash Ketchum: My dream to be come a Pokemon master. *Hiccup: *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Astrid fails to kill the Dragon cuts to at the Arena Astrid: 'Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing. '''Hiccup; '''Good. Please, by all means. '''Viking: '''You got it Astrid! '''Astrid: '''This time! This time, for sure! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! sees the Gronckle on the ground, Hiccup standing beside it '''Astrid (cont.): '''NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET! '''Stoick: '''Wait! Wait! '''Hiccup: So, later. Gobber: '''Not so fast! '''Hiccup: '''I'm kinda late for-- '''Astrid: ''What?!'' Late for what, exactly?! Stoick: '''Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided. '''Gobber: '''You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon! '''Stoick: '''Ha, ha! That's my boy! '''Hiccup: ''Sarcastically Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... Astrid meets Toothless cuts to at the cove *'Hiccup: '...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you, Pooh, Ash, my friends and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man... (Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Astrid appears and then Hiccup and his friends gets scared) *'Hiccup: '''Aggh! What the-- What are you doing here? *'Ash Ketchum:' How did you find us? *'Shido Itsuka:' And why did you follow us? *'Astrid: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you and your friends. Start talking! Are you training with someone? *'Hiccup: '''Uh... training? *'SpongeBob SquarePants: What training? (nervously laugh) *'Astrid: '''It better not involve this! *'Hiccup: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... You're right! You're right! You're right. We're through with the lies. We've been making... outfits. So, you got us. It's time everyone knew. Drag us back. Go ahead. Here we go. bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground. *'Hiccup: '''OW! Why would you ''DO that?! *'Astrid: '''That's for the lies. ''drops her axe handle on his gut *'Astrid: '''And ''THAT'S for everything else. *'''Hiccup: ''pain Oh, man. ''comes from behind a rock, growling *'Astrid: '''Get down! RUN! RUN! *'Hiccup: NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. *'''Ash Ketchum: You scared him. *'Astrid: 'I'' scared ''him?! Who is "him"? *'Hiccup: '''Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. ''runs away, threatening to expose them *'Littlefoot:' Uh-oh. *'Kotori Itsuka:' This is not good. *'Tigger:' I think we're in big trouble. *'Misty: '''I agree *'Jiminy Cricket:' You bet you find trouble. *'Hiccup:' Dah, dah, dah, we're dead! *'Miku Izayoi:' Well, it's been fun. Ta-ta. *'Rabbit:' Miku! (Toothless leaves) *Ash Ketchum: Toothless! *'Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?! running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up *'Astrid: '''AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it! ''deposits her in a pine tree *'Astrid: '''Hiccup guys, get me ''down from here! *'Hiccup: '''You have to give us a chance to explain. *'Astrid: 'I am ''not listening to ANYTHING you and your friends have to say! *'Hiccup: '''Then we won't speak. Just let us ''show you. *'Ash Ketchum: But please don't tell Stoick you know what's going happen to him if he finds out.'' *''Littlefoot: You have to trust us this time.'' *'Hiccup:' Please Astrid. *'Astrid: '''Now, get me down. *'Hiccup: Toothless, down. Gently. See? Nothing to be afraid of. *Ash Ketchum: Um Hiccup I think you and Astrid better hold on tight. *Hiccup: Because why? *Ash Ketchum: Because we're about to blasts off with speed. blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back *'Hiccup: '''WHOA!! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS ''WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. *Brock: And now we're going down. *Hiccup: Oh no! (Astrid screaming as they fall.) *Hiccup: We need her *(Toothless began to spinning) *Cera: Now what's he doing? *Hiccup: And now he's spinning. *Petrie: Me gotta get dragon air sick. *Hiccup: Thank you for nothing, you made Petrie get dragon air sick, you useless reptile. *Misty: I think Toothless saying *'Astrid: '''Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing! ''slows down and glides above the clouds slowly *''Ash Ketchum: Astrid you can open your eyes now.'' *''-'' *''Misty: Wow what a view.'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' Finding the nest (They fly *Astrid: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *'''Astrid: No! No. It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad. *'Hiccup:' *'Ash Ketchum: He's right Astrid' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Astrid: 'him That's for kidnapping me.' 'him That's for... everything else. (She runs off, leaving Hiccup and the others ???) *Hiccup: Hiccup's Last Day to Kill a Dragon/Monstrous Nightmare attacks/Toothless to the Rescue and gets captured *- *- *- *- (The gate lifts up as it opens to reveal the Monstrous Nightmare on fire starts firing his breath, climbs up on top of the stadium and stares at Hiccup) *'Viking #1:' Go on, Hiccup! *'Viking #2:' Give it to him! (Instead of fighting Hiccup drops his shield and sword) *'Stoick:' What is he doing? *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' No! I need you all to see this. They're not what they think we are. We don't have to kill them. *'Ash Ketchum:' He's right. We can't kill dragons. Those innocent creatures are not mean't to be killed, they were mean't to be in peace and harmony. *'Stoick:' I said stop the fight! (He smack the fence with his hammer startling the Monstrous Nightmare and starts to attack Hiccup. Toothless woke up and hears Hiccup is in trouble) *- *- *- *'Misty:' Ash! Hiccup! *'Brock:' Oh no! *'Origami Tobiichi:' I've got this! *'Sandy Cheeks:' No, Origami! You'll be killed too! (As the Monstrous Nightmare is preparing to kill him and Ash, suddenly the vikings turned to see Toothless jumps out of nowhere firing his plasma blast on the fence breaking through and starts to attack the dragon in the smoke and then both dragons emerges from the smoke and starts fighting each other) *'Gobber:' Night Fury! (Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare continues to fight he roars at him scaring him away) *'Pooh Bear:' We've got to get Toothless out of here! *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' No! NO!! (Toothless stops and looks at Hiccup) *'Viking #1:' Get him! (The vikings attack Toothless and captures him) *- *- Hiccup and Stoick's Argument (Cut to Stoick takes Hiccup and the others in the room) *'Stoick: '''I should have known. I should have seen the signs. *'Hiccup: Dad.... *'''Stoick: We have a deal! *'Ash Ketchum:' We're really sorry okay. *'Tohka Yatogami:' ??? *- *'Stoick:' So everything in the ring. A trick?! A lie! *- *'Stoick:' The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you and your friends almost killed! *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME! (???) *'Stoick:' You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Battling the Red Death *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Toothless vs Red Death *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Come on Hiccup we gotta stop that evil dragon together. *Hiccup: You got bud *- *Stoick: Hiccup *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Ash and Toothless save Hiccup/Ending *'Stoick:' (Coughs) Hiccup! Hiccup! Son! *'Pooh Bear:' Ash! Where are you? *'Petrie:' Me no see them. *'Littlefoot:' Over here! (They see Toothless lying on the ground) *'Stoick:' Hiccup! (They run to see him but his tail fin was missing again and they found Ash he's unconscious) *'Alex:' Ash! *'Shido Itsuka:' NO!! *- *Stoick: I did this. *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Stoick *'Stoick:' I'm sorry *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay Stoick Toothless and I save Hiccup life just in time. *(Ash got Hiccup *- *- *- *'Stoick:' Thank you for saving my son. *'Gobber:' Well most of him. (Cut to Hiccup laying in bed, Toothless was seen close to him to wake him up and then Hiccup opens his eyes as the heroes are relief) *'Pooh Bear:' Hiccup! *'Hiccup:' Hi, guys. Hey, Toothless. Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, buddy. *Ash Ketchum: Hiccup! *Hiccup: Ash! (He hug him) *- *Hiccup: I'm in my house. You're in my house. *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Hiccup I got you. *Hiccup: Thanks Ash *- *- *- *Stoick: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Hiccup (V.O.): This is Berk *- *- *Hiccup (V.O.): *Genie: Major look! Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93